Unexpected Love
by zimmy1300
Summary: It is how Diko and Hunahpu fall in love with each other. When i firsted started writting this i hadnt finished the book.
1. First Meeting

Unexpected Love

**Unexpected Love**

**Disclaimer—I do know own ****Pastwatch the Redemption of Christopher Columbus****. **

**A/N**

**Zimmy1300—I was really bored in study hall and I decided to write something Well also my friends had something to do with it but oh well**

**Obsessed621 – Hello people! I am working on my first story so far. It's called ****Expect the Unexpected****. If you read Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, which were written by Stephenie Meyer, read my story! The first chapter is Edward and Bella's wedding. Read It! That is a command not a request. **

**Zimmy1300—that was random anyway this is like my first story also so yeah who ever is reading this I hope you like it and if you have read ****Pastwatch the Redemption of Christopher Columbus**** I hope you understand from where in the book I am coming from. If you see some things in this story that is the same or the same rewritten that's probably because it is because I sorta can't right it without writing or rephrasing the sentences because it makes sense that way. There might be some things in here that sound a lot like it is in the book (sorry if I said that a second time) if not reworded. I also might have not put some things in that they had in the book and put things in that are not in the book. But that in a way is making it my own and I am going to have other things in it that will probably not even happen but I don't know. Plus in the story there are just some things that I have to put in that are for the most part the same in the book because it would be hard to rephrase them and it would be a little hard to write the story with out those parts. I have not even read the whole book. So I will be writing this as I read the parts of the book with Hunahpu and Diko. As I was reading this book I just had this feeling that Diko and Hunahpu would be a good couple. Don't ask I just had that feeling. And a heads up to the people who have not read the book Diko is a girl and Hunahpu is a guy. Just letting you know just in case you have not read the book. And so you don't get confused and so you say that I am calling Diko a girl when she actually is. This starts when Diko and Hunahpu meet at the train station.**

Chapter One Part One: The First Meeting

_The first time I met Hunahpu was at the Juba train station. He seems so calm and relaxed. I would probably be very scared if I was in a new strange place and surrounded by people I didn't know. _Diko thought this as she waited in the train station for Hunahpu, remembering the day she saw him for the first time.

Diko was able to recognize Hunahpu easily and waved him over to were she was on the platform.

After Hunahpu got off the train, he looked around the platform to see if there was anyone there that could possibly be the person he was looking for. He noticed a woman waving him over to her, so he decided that that was the person and walked over to her.

When Hunahpu got to where Diko was she was surprised of how young he looked, but she was aware that the smooth-skinned Indies often seemed young to eyes, accustomed to the look of other races. But what surprised her the most was that for someone as young as Hunahpu was, he did not show a hint of tension.

Diko envied him because of the inner peace that allowed him to deal with life. It seemed as if no one could tell that his career was on the line or that he could be presenting something that could change the history or the world.

Deciding that he was walking too slowly, she decided that she would go toward him instead.

When they finally reached each other Hunahpu's face didn't show a flicker of expectation or relief, though he must have recognized her from looking up her picture in the Pastwatch roster before he came.

"Hello, my name is Diko." She introduced herself to Hunahpu, while extending her hand to shake his. They only clasped each other's hands for a moment.

Diko was surprised at how warm Hunahpu's hand was and brought her hand back quicker than she meant to.

"I am Hunahpu," he answered. "It was kind of you to come and greet me today."

"We have no street signs, and I am a better than the taxi driver. Well maybe not, but I charge less."

He didn't smile. _A cold fish._ She thought. "Do you have any bags?" Diko questioned making sure that they didn't leave anything before they went to the final destination.

He shook his head back and forth, saying "Only this," indicating to the bag that hung over his shoulder.

_That's not a lot of things to bring on a trip like this. Is there even a change of cloths in there? And the papers would have had to be sent electronically, if he didn't bring them. Usually people bring much more than this, but that's probably because they were insecure and needed to surround themselves with familiar things, or feel like they had many choices. Apparently, that's Hunahpu's problem. He seems not to have ever felt fear at all, or perhaps he has never really felt himself as a stranger, _thought Diko, as she led Hunahpu to her car to drive him to the hotel.

_It would be wonderful to be able to feel at home anyplace you go, _she found herself admiring Hunahpu, even though she felt put off by his indifference.

The ride to the hotel was very quite. Hunahpu didn't even have one single comment on the accommodation.

"Well, I assume that you would want to rest a while so you can get over the jet lag. The best advice I can offer you about is to sleep 3 hours, and then get something to eat right after that."

"I won't have jet lag," said Hunahpu listening to the advice that he already knew, "I already slept on the plane, and on the train."

"_He __**SLEPT**__? On the way to the most important interview of his life?!" _Diko thought incredulously after he said this. Wouldn't it be more natural for someone to be so nervous that they couldn't sleep, and to worry about what they might say at the interview?

"Well," said Diko, hiding her surprise. "Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry if you slept that much."

"No not really," answered Hunahpu, "I ate on the train."

"Well…. how long will you need before we start the interview?" questioned Diko.

"I could start right now." Hunahpu took off his bag and set it down on the bed near him. Diko noticed that while he did not throw his bag carelessly, neither did he set it down carefully. It was almost as if the bag was set there by its own free will.

Diko shuddered, though she could not think why. Than it hit her. Hunahpu was standing there with nothing in his hands, nothing on his shoulder, no _thing _that he could hold or fiddle with. He had set down the only accessory that he had brought, and yet he was as calm and relaxed as ever. If Diko had been in a position like this she would want something familiar to hold on to. Such as a notebook, a _bag_, even a bracelet or ring that she could fiddle with. But Hunahpu was different—he didn't need anything to fiddle with. He was perfectly at ease. It seemed as if he could fling his clothes off, walk naked, and still feel at ease.

Diko could not take it any more. She had to ask. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" Hunahpu asked, surprised at the question.

"How do you stay so……so calm." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Thinking about it a bit, Hunahpu then answered, " It's because I don't know what else to do."

"Well I would be terrified if I came to a strange place like this, putting my life's work into the hands of strangers."

"Yes," he agreed, "Me too."

She looked at him unsure of what he meant, lost to why he was agreeing with her "…Your Terrified?"

He nodded just a little confused of why she was asking him these questions. Did this have anything to do with the interview?

Why did he admit he was scared? Then all of the sudden, the comments that his supervisor told her about him before made sense. She had said something about how he seemed never to care about anything, not even the things that he cared about most. It was impossible to work with him, so good luck to you. To Diko, it was like Hanuhpu unable to respond. He looked around him, and clearly registered everything that he saw. He was polite and attentive when she spoke. It was as if she was falling in love with him the more that she talked to him. But how could that be, since she had just met him and she hadn't even talked to him that much?

No matter. He was strange and that was obvious. But he had come here to make a presentation, and now was a good time as any to start it.

"Ok, well let's start. What do you need?" she asked, "A trusuit?"

"And a network terminal," he answered.

"Ok then lets go to the station."


	2. The Telling of Information

Disclamer—I do not own Pastwatch The Redemtion Of Christopher Columbus

**Disclaimer—I do not own ****Pastwatch The Redemption Of Christopher Columbus****.**

**A/N**

**Sorry about this but I sorta had to split the first chapter into 2 parts. I felt that it was too long to be in one chapter so I had to put it into 2 parts so yeah. Sorry about that. I doubt that I will do this again. Also this part may also sound like the book also. But like I said before it is hard to write some of the story without using some of the things in the book. But I am truly sorry that I had to split it up into 2 parts. I hope that you like the story so far. **

Chapter One Part 2: The Telling of Information

Hunahpu walked threw the streets of Juba as if the naked children running around and playing was the most natural thing in the world. He did not ask why they were not wearing shoes when they were playing. Diko never had a visitor that did not ask any question about the village and did not comment on anything. They barely talked the whole way to the station.

When they reached the station Hunahpu immediately sat down and began to call up files to the terminal. He did not ask if he could use it or if he was even allowed to use it. But of course he could use it with out asking. Wasn't that what he was here to do? To tell her about what he found out about the ancestors?

As he was bringing up the files Diko wondered _"Could this very calmness and stillness mean that he is terrified out of his mind? Well maybe if he was not scared he would be more tense and making jokes and laughing."_

"Tell me what do you already know?" Hunahpu asked turning around to look at Diko, "I don't want to go over things that you already know and waste time."

"I know that the Mexica reached their imperial peak with the conquest of Ahuitozotl. He proved the practical limits of the Mesoamerican empire. The lands he conquered were so far away that Moctezuma II had to recounquer them, and they still would not stay conquered!" Answered Diko.

"And do you know why those are the limits of the Empire?" Hunahpu asking another question to see how much Diko knew about what he researched his whole life.

"Transportation" Diko said, "It was too far, and too hard to supply an army. The greatest feat of the Aztec arms was making the connection with Soconusco, far down the Pacific Ocean. But that only worked because they didn't take sacrifice victims from Soconusco, they traded with them. It was more of an alliance than a conquest"

"Those were the limits in the space," said Hunahpu, "What about the social and economic limits?"

Diko felt as if she was being examined. But he was right—if he tested her he would know how deeply he could delve into the materials that mattered, the new findings that he thought were going to answer the great questions on why the interveners had given Columbus his important mission to sail west.

"Economically the Mexica cult of sacrifice was counterproductive. As they kept conquering new lands they were able to take enough of the captives from the warfare from near by lands that they were able to maintain enough of a work force so they could have food. But as soon as they were coming back from war with 20 to 30 captives instead of 3,000 captives they were in a bit of a dilemma. And if they started taking sacrifices from lands that they have already controlled they would have a lower food income, which would be bad. But if they left the men on the land they would have to cut down on the sacrifices that they make. Which would mean that they would have less power, and they would have less favor from the state god—what was his name again?" Diko eventually asking a question.

"Huitzilopochtli." Hunahpu answering Diko as if she should know this.

"Anyway, they choose to increase their sacrifices to show their faith. And production fell and people became hungry. And the people that they ruled began to get more and more upset by the taking of the sacrifices, even though they all were believing in the sacrificial religion, because in the old days before the Mexica with their cult Witsil… Huitzil—" Diko forgetting what that god's name was. Even though to Hunahpu it came so easily.

"Huitzilopochtli" Hunahpu said to help Diko out. Who seemed to him was having a hard time pronouncing that god's name and remembering what it was.

"There'd be only a few sacrifices at a time, comparatively speaking. Usually after a ceremonial war, or even after star war. And after the ball games. The Mexica were new, with their profligate sacrifice. The people hated it. Their families were being torn apart, and because the sacrifices where happening so often and so many people were being sacrificed it was not a sacred honor any more."

"And within the Mexica culture?"

"The state thrived because it proved social mobility. You rose if you distinguished yourself in war. The merchant classes could buy their way into nobility. You could rise. But that all ended after Ahuitzotl, when Moctezume nearly ended all possibility of buying your way from class to class. When failure in war after war meant that there was little chance of rising through great courage and facing danger in battle. Mocezume was holding a pattern, and that was causing great damage, sine the entire Mexica social and economy structure depended on expansion and social mobility."

Listening to what Diko said Hunahpu nodded his head slowly as if thinking of what she said.

"So," said Diko as if she was trying to get on a better note with Hunahpu because she was not sure what was going threw his head. "Where do you disagree with what I said"?

"I don't disagree with any of it." He answered

"But the conclusion comes of this is that, even without the Cortes, the Aztec empire would have collapsed in years."

"Actually within months." Hunahpu corrected saying more. (I the author am to lazy to say what he said and if you read the book you know what else he said so on with the story^_^)

"Yes… I know, I read your paper."

The conversation went on like this for a while longer and than Hunahpu finally started going into what he really wanted to talk about. When he was telling what he found out to Diko more and more people came over to listen to what he was saying. They seemed to be really interested. Also as he was talking he began to be animated and confident. About 30 minutes after he started his whole thing about what he found out Diko said, "Alright let me tell Mother and Father."

"But I am not done yet" Hunahpu objected.

"I was only looking threw your presentation to see if you were worth spending time on. And you are. There is defiantly more to these places than people thought."

All of the sudden Hunahpu's animated and confident disappeared, and he became calm like he was before. Diko thought: he must be afraid again.

Diko trying to sooth Hunahpu said, "Don't worry they will be just as enthused as I am."

Hunahpu nodded, "When will they hear what I have to say"

"Tomorrow. You should go to your room and sleep. The hotel restront will feed you, but they might not have that of the Mexican food so I hope standard intentional cuisine will be fine. Now everyone you can come to it so go back to what you were doing before."

"Wait a second! This makes no sense why don't you want to see this before your parents. Most people would want to see something before the people above them do." Hunahpu said very confused.

Diko shrugged and said, "Well the everyone is treated as equals here."

**A/N**

**Zimmy1300—sorry that the ending is sorta bad. I was finishing this up during lunch and I wanted to finish it because it was taking me such a long time to finish this. I finished the book. And that was after I finished the second chapter but I might change some things in it so yeah.**


	3. Thinking

Disclaimer—I do not own Pastwatch The Redemption of Christopher Columus

**Disclaimer—I do not own ****Pastwatch The Redemption of Christopher Columbus****.**

**Zimmy1300—I am almost down with the book. I know what happens to Hunahpu and Diko and I still feel like they should be a couple even though I know what happened. I just felt like you should know that.**

**I forgot to say that I was thinking that I could write like every other chapter like this. Where I say what they do after the long day of what ever they do. So yeah if you were wondering why every other chapter did not really sound like it was following the plot of the story or something like that that is why. I also never said that the whole thing was going to be in the book. I am just using it as like a guideline thing you could say.**

Chapter 2: Thinking

After the interview that Hunahpu had with Diko he was thinking about her before he fell asleep and when he woke up. For some reason he even dreamed about her. He could not understand why he was thinking about her so much. Maybe it was the she looked at him with amazement and just seemed to like him so much. Or maybe it is because she seemed to promise people that where under her things that other people other wise would not want to do. Or more like she wanted to wait the next day before hearing the rest of what he knew. All he knew was that if he was one of the people who was under another person and was listening to the thing that he is presenting was that he would want to hear before the higher ups do.

In the morning Hunahpu was wondering why he was thinking of Diko so much. He was wondering if he was starting to fall in love with her. Who knows.

When Diko got home she decided to send her parents an email. The email said:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I just finished listening to Hunahpu. He had some really interesting things to say. They were very different. Well actually I think that he is different all together. He is not like other men. I think that you should listen to what he has to say tomorrow. I will be there. Please come, what he found out is very interesting, or at least from what I heard so far. Your daughter, Diko

After that she made herself dinner and went to bed. But for some reason she could not get Hunahpu out of her head. It was true that he was unlike other men. Or more like he was different than other people. Well what ever it was it might have some thing to do with that I am falling in love with him. But I am not sure of this feeling. Who knows. I need to wait a bit longer to make sure that this is a true feeling for him. I don't even know this _guy _that well. Unlike Hunahpu she did not dream about him.

Well she could not wait till the morning, because she would hear what she did not hear today about Hunahpu's research. Plus she wanted to see what her parents' thought of Hunahpu's research.

**Zimmy1300—sorry that this chapter is so short. But I think that you get the point. This is how long the night chapters I am going to write are probably all going to be this long. Sometimes being longer or shorter. I am not sure. Again I finished reading the book after I wrote this chapter so yeah^_^**

**And just saying I finished this chapter before I even finished the second part of the first chapter. But that was only because I sorta knew what I wanted to write and I did not want to forget it and it was taking me a really long time to finish writing it.**


	4. The Presentation

**Disclaimer—I do know own ****Pastwatch the Redemption of Christopher Columbus****.**

**A/N**

**Zimmy1300—I have not idea what to say, anyway does anyone know if I have to put the disclaimer in every one of the chapters or can I just put it in the first chapter and leave it at that and would people get the point? Well until someone answers this I will continue putting the disclaimer in every chapter^_^ So yeah^_^ and sorry it is like taking forever to post/ write this chapter^_^**

It was obvious from the Beginning to Hunahpu that Kemal was annoyed and did not want to waste time listening to an unknown person from Mexico. He was very impatient. On the other hand Hassan and Tagiri were pleasant enough. After looking at the people he was going to present to, or at least the main people who were going to listen to him, Hunahpu looked at Diko who had an encouraging look on her face. Her smile was warm. Hunahpu came to the conclusion that Kemal was always like this.

Well thought Hunahpu, anyway what matters is the truth. And at the moment I have that, or at least more of it than anyone else had put together about this matter.

It took an hour to get through what he had shown Diko in half the time. But that was mostly because Kemal kept on interrupting at first, to challenge what Hunahpu said. After a time it became clear that all the challenges that Kemal made were answered in later parts of Hunahpu's presentation and they had evidence that he had already intended to put in later. Eventually the hostility slackened and Hunahpu was able to continue with less questions.

Now that Hunahpu had reach the end of what he had show Diko and the people yesterday it was evident by the fact that Diko pulled her chair closer to the TruSite viewing area. As for the people who saw it yesterday they became more attentive. I guess since they didn't see the rest of it yesterday they were curious to know what else I had to say about what I found out. I never knew that people would take such interest in this.

"I have shown you," said Hunahpu, "that the Tarascans had the technology to establish a more dominant empire than the Mexica, and that the Tlaxcans were reaching for that technology. Their struggle for survival made them more willing to embrace novelty—which we saw later, of, course, when they made alliance with Cortes. The Zapotecs of the north were developing a new technology."

At once the TruSite began to display shipbuilders at work. Hunahpu showed them the standard ocean- going kanoa of the villages of the eastern islands, and then the differences of the new ships of the Zapotecs were building.

"Rudders," he said, and they could see that the tiller was indeed being transformed into the more efficient steering device. "And now," he continued, "look how they are making the ships larger."

Sure enough the Zapotecs were reaching for a greater carrying capacity. At first it consisted of wide decks straddling the sides of the canoe, lashed to the hull by the use of holes bored into the sides. To make it water tight they smeared the surfaces with sap before they put them together, making them glue-like bond when it was lashed together.

"Clever," said Kemal.

"It doubles the carrying capacity of their ships. But it slows them down, too. What matters, though, is that they've learned how to join wood and make it water tight. It's just a matter of time before the original one tree canoe becomes the keel, and planks make a much wider, shallower hull."

"A matter of time," said Kemal. "But you don't see this actually being made."

"What they lack is adequate tools," countered Hunahpu. "When Taxcala takes over the Aztec empire, the bronze of the Taracans will come to the Zapotecs, and they'll be able to make boards more efficiently with more reliably smooth surfaces. The point is when they make an innovation, it spreads quickly. And the Zapotecs are also under pressure from the Aztecs. They have to find new supplies because the Mexica have forced them from their fields. Farming was always precarious in this swampy land. So look where they are sailing."

He showed them the clumsy, wallowing Zapotec ships carrying large cargos from Veracruz and the Yucanta. "And here," the view changed, "This island is Hisponiola. And look who's coming to visit."

Three Zapotecan ships slipped up to the shore. "Unfortunately," Hunahpu said, "Columbus was already there."

"But if he hadn't been there," Diko said wondering why she was making this point when it was not her presentation, "it could have extended the reaches of a Tlaxcalan empire out to the islands."

"Exactly," Hunahpu said funding himself agreeing with Diko for some reason.

**(A/N—anyway after some stuff Hunahpu said about the people's boats and other stuff that I don't feel like putting in continuing with Kemal.)**

"Very speculative," said Kemal.

"Forgive me," said Diko wondering why she was saying this, "but isn't that what your entire project is? Speculation?"

Kemal glowered at Diko.

After Hunahpu said some more things about his project and what matters (like not antagonizing Kemal) Kemal says, "You've made your case very well."

When Kemal said this Hunahpu almost allowed himself a sigh of relief.

"But," continued Kemal, "You have claimed much more than that haven't you? And for those claims you have no evidence."

"Columbus's discovery erased all the other evidence," said Hunahpu,

'But then, the Intervention also erased Columbus's crusades to the east. I think that we're on equal ground here."

"Equally shaky," countered Kemal.

"Kemal is heading the speculative aspects of our research," said Tagiri, "precisely because he is profoundly skeptical about it. He doesn't believe accurate reconstruction is possible."

That thought had never occurred to Hunahpu—that Kemal was predisposed to reject all speculation. He assumed that he would have to get Kemal to believe that there was another possible scenario not persuade him that the was another possible scenario.

Diko seemed to sense his concentration.

Some more time went when Hunahpu finished what he wanted to tell everyone and them discussing different things it was decided that they needed to go to the past. But before that they needed to look into Hunahpu's project more in depth.


	5. Mom’s thoughts

**Disclaimer—I do know own ****Pastwatch the Redemption of Christopher Columbus****.**

**A/N**

**Zimmy1300—yes another chapter. And again I am sorry that I got that other chapter done so late. I just did not have the time to do it so yeah. I hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 4: Mom's thoughts

When Diko was looking at her emails later that night from when Hunahpu made his presentation infront of her parents and Kemal she noticed that she had an e- mail from here mom. It read:

_Dear Diko,_

_I am glad that you finally like someone after all this time. From what I saw of Hunahpu I am sure that he would be good for you. He seems like a nice guy. I can see why you might really like him. I also wanted to ask if it was ok with you if I had you and Hunahpu be joint leaders in the new plan for going into the past and learning more about what he found out._

_Love, Mom_

After reading this letter Diko had a good feeling in her knowing that her mom approved of a person that she felt deeply about. For some reason she knew that her mom was still on the computer waiting for her to e- mail back so she sent an email saying:

_Dear Mom,_

_I am glad that you approve / like Hunahpu. And I am willing to be a joint leader with Hunahpu._

**A/N**

**Zimmy1300—I am sorry that this chapter is short. But I hope that you liked it^_^**


End file.
